


Happy Birthday, Cormoran Strike

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gift Giving, Happy Birthday Cormoran Strike, Post-Lethal White, writing this belatedly but what can you do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Robin: Next Sunday is C’s birthday, he’s being quite mum about it but I was thinking we ought to do something! xxIlsa: Yes, absolutely, you dear. We can host something, what about Sat? He won’t expect it early!





	1. a plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts), [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> Was reminded this morning that it's Cormoran's birthday, so writing something quick to celebrate our favorite PI's natal day. 
> 
> ETA 11/27 - The final chapter(s) are in the works! There's been a lot going on in my life, but I have not forgotten or abandoned this work!

``

###### To: The Herberts 

`Robin: Next Sunday is C’s birthday, he’s being quite mum about it but I was thinking we ought to do something! xx`

` _Ilsa: Yes, absolutely, you dear. We can host something, what about Sat? He won’t expect it early!_ `

` **Nick: Sat nite shld be good. Cook or takeaway?** `

`Robin: Sounds perfect! I’ll make sure he’s not working a case in the evening. What time? And we should have Chinese, he’ll eat a whole platter of rangoon if you let him lol`

` **Nick: Ill order food. 7?** `

` _Ilsa: You just don’t want to deal with anything other than food, I know you too well :) 7 sounds good. Who else should we invite?_ `

`Robin: He’s had a fallingout with his sister, so don’t even mention her. `

` _Ilsa: Not again. Sigh._ `

`Robin: I know, right? `

` _Ilsa: I’ll ring the usual suspects minus Lucy, then. Has he been seeing anyone?_ `

`Robin: He hasn’t mentioned anyone since he stopped seeing Mary.`

` **Nick: Hasnt mentioned anyone to me** `

` _Ilsa: Hmm, probably no lady, then. We’ll handle invites and food if you can get him here without giving it all away, Robin!_ `

`Robin: Well, he IS a PI, but I’ll do my best! xx`


	2. an invitation

“I think that’s just about enough to close the case,” Cormoran said, satisfied. “Bloody good work, Robin.”

She allowed herself to preen slightly under her partner’s approval. “Barclay was more than an asset on it, but thanks, Cormoran.”

“You put in a lot of hours on this one, and it shows,” he said. “Another day or two, a couple more pictures to prove a pattern of behavior, and I think we’ll be able to move to the next case.”

Robin grinned, looking at the case-board hanging on the wall. They had four open cases on it, and three more that were on back-burners that didn’t merit inclusion, so their roster had been quite full as of late; between her and Strike, Barclay and Andy, and another freelancer they’d hired on a probationary basis, they’d all been pulling plenty of hours. But it was paying off, finally, and it was like nothing she’d ever known, this sense of ongoing satisfaction.

She casually turned the conversation towards the division of labour. “I can take Crocodile Handbag’s husband this week-end, I haven’t done that one in a while. Which one do you want?”

Cormoran sighed, staring at the board. Robin could see the cogs turning behind his eyes, and knew that one of the cogs was labeled _My Thrice-Damned Birthday_ and that it was going to make him say…. “I’ll take Mr. Shady.”

“I think we ought to put Gardiner on Shady this week-end, he took the last one off so I think it’s his turn,” Robin parried, doing her utmost to not remind him that she had most of his personal information memorized. “You had Mr. Shady on Monday and Wednesday, and he’s across town. Gardiner’s closer anyway. Andy’s taking Oily-Hair, why don’t you take Glad-hands and I’ll ask Barclay to take a turn with the strip-club.”

Cormoran barked a laugh. “His wife won’t be too pleased about that one.”

“But the girls do love him,” Robin said, “because nothing’s safer than a nice man with a wedding ring who’s not there to paw at them.”

“I don’t know about nice…” Cormoran said. Robin rapped him softly on the shoulder.

“Compared to the rest of the punters?”

“I’ll grant you that.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Robin said, pulling out her mobile and looking at the text from her mum. “Nick and Ilsa invited me for dinner on Satuday, and said I should see if you were free as well.”

“What time?”

“Seven-ish.”

“Yeah, ‘m not one to turn down some of Nick’s booze, he buys better stuff than I do,” Cormoran said. “But what’s this with my friends inviting me through you? They’re _my_ friends, I’ll not have you poaching them!”

Robin wrinkled her nose at his half-smile. “I lived with them for how long? I’ll poach whoever I like, thanks!”

They shared a pleasant, comfortable beat, looking at each other, before Robin turned away to gather up her things. 

“I have an appointment with that young clerk, then I think I’ll head home, it’s closer to my flat than the office,” she said. “But I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Cormoran said. “Where else would I be?”

“And I’ll let Ilsa know you’re on for Saturday,” she said as she tugged her coat on.

“What time again?”

“Seven. Don’t make me write it in the office diary and make the others jealous,” Robin said admonishingly. Cormoran took it in the good humor it was meant.

“Of course not. Have a good night.”

“You too, Cormoran.” She closed the door behind her.

Cormoran stared up at the case-board, not really seeing the photos of furtive faces pinned there. He was thinking about how the scent of Robin’s perfume really did linger, even after she’d gone.


	3. an update: Tuesday

``

######  To: The Herberts

`Robin: I’ve got C in for Saturday, doesn’t seem to guess. `

` _Ilsa: I’ve got at least a few guests coming. Anyone from the office to invite?_ `

`Robin: I don’t think so, Saturday’s usually a busy night for us. `

` _Ilsa: Then how did is Corm free? He’d work round the clock if it wouldn’t kill him._ `

`Robin: I just know how he thinks ;)`

` _Ilsa: You’re brilliant xx_ `

` **Nick: If you 2 ever decde to take over the wrold pls let me know beforhand thnx** `

`Robin: LOL we will >:)`

` _Ilsa: 3 typos? I thought we talked about this, darling?_ `

` **Nick: ………** `

` **Nick: I will see you at home, my love.** `

` _Ilsa: That’s more like it :P_ `

`Robin: Honestly, Ilsa, you’re the scary one! xx`

` _Ilsa: And don’t you forget it!_ `


	4. an update: Wednesday

######  From: The Herberts 

``

_Ilsa: Rob darling please tell me what to buy for Corm because I havent got a clue and the party’s in three days!!_

Robin: I can help you actually! He’s been complaining that his gloves have holes and when I tell him to get a new pair he says his hands are too big for regular gloves. 

_Ilsa: You’re a treasure, honestly. I can order some nice gloves on Amazon. Maybe a matching hat?_

Robin: I’ve never seen him wear one…

_Ilsa: He used to wear them all the time as kids, to cover his hair._

**Nick: He has a big head**

_Ilsa: Then we’ll get him a big hat and big gloves, simple!_

_Ilsa: What did you get him, Robin?_

Robin: That would be telling, and Ellacotts never tell.

_Ilsa: You’re a tease!_

Robin: :)  
  
  


###### From: Corm

**Corm: What time is Sat. dinner again?**

Robin: Lord help me. Seven pm.

**Corm: Cut me slack, I’ve been on Oily all afternoon and he’s been running “errands” for three hours.**

Robin: Oh no, in this weather?

**Corm: I’d kill him if we didn’t need the money from his case.**

Robin: Just let me know when you need me to drive the Land Rover. I still have those shovels… 

**Corm: Don’t remind me. Too tempting.**

Robin: How about a hot toddy at the Silver Falcon tonight instead? My flatmate’s having some friends over, I was going to go out anyway.

**Corm: Deal. 8?**

Robin: See you then :)


	5. an update: Thursday

###### From: Ilsa Herbert  
To: Party People :)

_Ilsa: Hello all! This is just a group to compare what everyone’s bringing, so we don’t end up with five cases of Doom Bar and two bottles of wine and nothing else._

**Unknown Number: Penny and I can bring a selection of Sharpes, so it’s not all one thing**

Robin: I can bring wine, any kind.

_Ilsa: Dave, that sounds great! Robin, we have plenty of red but could use a bottle or two of white and maybe some rosé? I know Penny likes it._

Robin: And so do I, so I’ll bring some of both!

Robin: I’ll tell Cormoran to bring some Doom Bar, it’ll throw him off the scent some more, so no one else should bring any!

**Unknown number: Noted, you are a crafty one. See you Saturday**  
  


###### From: Ilsa Herbert

_Ilsa: Are you sure I shouldn’t invite anyone else? I feel like Corm knows everybody, there should be more guests for his birthday!_

Robin: Well, he’s argued with Lucy and doesn’t like Greg anyway, so they’re out. He used to get drinks with Wardle, but since he broke up with Lorelei it’s been weird with him and his wife. And he’s not seeing anyone.

_Ilsa: I suppose you’re right._

Robin: We could invite Shanker, but then he’d be in your home.

_Ilsa: No thank you, absolutely not!!_

Robin: I thought so, lol. 

_Ilsa: Well, if anyone from your work is free, invite them too, I think Nick’s planning to order enough Chinese for an entire army, and he’s just left for the liquor store._

Robin: You’re letting him buy all the booze??

_Ilsa: He seemed so excited… If he buys more than one bottle of whisky, I’m hiding them, though._

Robin: That’s probably for the best.

_Ilsa: I hope you’re not out in this weather, it’s awful._

Robin: I was earlier, but C’s taken the worst of it. It’s nothing a hot toddy can’t fix, though, don’t worry.

_Ilsa: You wouldn’t have happened to invite Corm along for one of those, would you? ;)_

Robin: You can keep your insinuations to yourself, thanks!

_Ilsa: Terribly sorry, I’ll zip my lips._

Robin: But I’ll know you’re still thinking things. You’re terrible.

Robin: He’s my business partner. 

_Ilsa: Of course, love, sorry. Stay warm and dry tonight! X_

Robin: Thanks. See you Sat. xx

  
  


###### To: Corm

Robin: Ilsa's just told me they're out of Doom Bar, so you'd better pick some up if you want any on Saturday.

**Corm: Maybe I want something else.**

Robin: Do my eyes deceive me?

**Corm: A man can have varied tastes, Robin.**

Robin: Perhaps, but this man likes familiar things.

**Corm: Sometimes I think you know me too well.**


	6. an update: Friday

###### To: Party People :)

Robin: I’ve only just realized I have no idea what I should wear! How fancy should we be?

_Ilsa: Casual-nice. Not cocktail, but a step up from everyday. A nice dress, but not a party dress._

**Unknown number: I just read that out to Penny and she says thanks**

**Nick: I dont know what the diffrence is between those things**

**Unknown number: Me neither mate, just wearing a button down and slacks, according to the wife**

_Ilsa: I’m glad to have helped the ladies out. Men are hopeless._

Robin: Didn’t we know that already? :P

**Dave Polworth “Chum”: I resemble that remark**

**Nick: Hahahaha missed you, mate**  
  


###### From: Corm

**Corm: Still have those shovels?**

Robin: Just say the word. 

Robin: That bad today?

**Corm: Would be better if I hadn’t had to stay up finishing that rush-job report.**

Robin: I could’ve stayed later to help!

**Corm: No, it’s alright. Just my bloody leg again.**

Robin: This weather is just the worst. I’m sorry xx

**Corm: Don’t be**

**Corm: But I wouldn’t say no to another toddy, if you’re not busy tonight**

Robin: I could be free. 8 again?

**Corm: Might be 9**

Robin: That’s fine, I understand xx

**Corm: Thanks Robin**

Robin: We shouldn’t be out too late though, I have Croc’s husband tomorrow and there’s dinner at the Herbert’s as well

**Corm: Just one drink. Strictly medicinal**

Robin: Well, when you put it that way…. :)


	7. a reminder

“Is that what you’re planning to wear all day?” Robin asked, before she could stop herself. She immediately took a sip of her coffee, which she clearly needed.

Cormoran looked down at his faded tee-shirt and khakis. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing,” Robin said, turning back to her computer screen. “I suppose I’m just so used to seeing you in button-downs and such, you took me by surprise.”

“Mm,” Cormoran said, pouring himself some coffee. 

“Anyway, I thought you had Glad-hands today?” Robin said, replying to an email from a woman who could not understand why they wouldn’t take her case. “I always feel underdressed in his neighborhoods.”

“Today he’s doing some sort of community outreach,” Cormoran replied, leaning against their chipped countertop and watching Robin type, her fingers quick and sure. “I thought I might fit in better if I looked like I needed some outreach.”

“Oh, that’s smart,” Robin said, sending off her reply, which was as neutral and reasonable as she could manage. “Carry on, then, I suppose.”

“I should have time to change before meeting you at the Herbert’s, if that’s what you’re trying to say,” Cormoran said, a quirk in the corner of his mouth. “Seven, right? The event ends at five, he’ll be home by six.”

Robin knew this, which was why she’d suggested he follow the posh lawyer with electoral dreams in the first place. “Seven, that’s right,” she said.

“See, I can remember things,” he joked.

“You can remember everything,” Robin said, “except for the things you don’t want to do, which slide out of your brain like it was a sieve.”

Cormoran chuckled softly. “You wound me, Ellacott.”

She sniffed, letting him see the hint of a smile that tugged at her lips. “You’ll recover soon enough, I’m sure. I had better be off if I’m going to make it in time.”

Cormoran nodded as Robin drained the last of her cooling coffee. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Yes,” she said, smiling. “And I give it even odds you’ll turn up in that exact outfit.”

“Out, out,” he said, as Robin threw on her coat and grabbed her bag. “I won’t be maligned in my own office.”

“My name’s on the door as much as yours!” she called from the landing, closing said door behind her before Cormoran could say anything else. He sipped his coffee, admiring her increasing skill at having the last word, and making a mental note to be sure he had time to change, just… because, that was all.


	8. the party: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hit me like a freight train; sorry about the wait! There's at least one more chapter to come, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Happy New Year, wherever you are. I hope 2019 brings us all wonderful things.

Robin finished up with Crocodile Handbag’s husband by 3 pm- the man was embarrassingly predictable and was barely making an effort to hide his skulking about. Croc herself wasn’t Robin’s favorite client, but she would be coming out of this divorce with quite a lot of money, and a rich client is usually a happy one.

The other reason Robin had volunteered for Croc’s husband, beyond her confidence in finishing early, was that his “love-nest” flat wasn’t far from her own address. Her roommate was in the midst of what he’d called “Tech Week, or more properly Hell Week” and she hadn’t seen him in two days, so she was alone.

It wasn’t anything more than a dinner party for her colleague with some friends, so Robin wasn’t sure why she was taking such pains with her appearance. She agonized over which dress to wear, finally settling on a comfortable burgundy jersey-knit dress that she’d bought online in a late-night wine-fueled spree. It hugged her curves without being constricting, and Cormoran had never seen her wear it before. Not that that mattered, of course. 

She texted Ilsa while applying her makeup, keeping it no heavier than she would wear to the office, she told herself strictly. Ilsa’s reply came as she was putting in earrings and deciding on a necklace. Before leaving her flat, Robin double-checked that she had everything in her bag, including Cormoran’s gift and a canvas bag for the wine she was picking up on her way.

Arriving at the Herberts’ a bit after five, Robin went directly in and to the kitchen, as Ilsa has told her to do. 

“It smells amazing in here!” she said by way of greeting.

“Robin! Perfect! I wasn’t sure how long the Tube would take you,” Ilsa said. “Is that the wine? Put it right in the fridge, would you?”

“I brought a Riesling and a Zin,” Robin said, kissing Ilsa’s cheek as she went by. “I wasn't sure what to get, but the girl in the shop said a Riesling goes well with Chinese, so I thought, well, why not?”

“Well, she’s the expert,” Ilsa nodded. “Sorry about the mess, I didn’t realize how long this all would take.”

“I feel foolish,” Robin said, pulling up a stool at the breakfast bar counter-top. “I didn’t even think to ask about cake! Did you bake this from a mix? I didn’t know you baked at all.”

“Well, I don’t, much,” Ilsa said, scraping frosting along the side of the two-layer chocolate cake. “And this is from scratch, actually. My mum’s recipe. She used to make it for all our birthdays as kids, and there was a year or two at least when she made one for Corm as well. I thought it would be, you know, a nice memory for all of us.”

“A cake from scratch! You don’t do anything by halves, do you,” Robin said admiringly. 

Ilsa laughed. “This cake I did! I forgot that I only had one cake pan, so I had to do each layer by itself. That’s why it’s not ready yet. I wanted to get it hidden before Corm shows up, but I don’t know if I’ll make it at this rate.”

Robin got up. “Anything I can do to help?”

“If you could start the clean-up, I’ll nominate you for sainthood,” Ilsa said. “There’re aprons hanging about somewhere, so you don’t get your pretty dress covered in sugar. I got the worst of it done between layers, but, well.”

Ilsa’s handwave encompassed the utensils she’d used to make the frosting, the cake pan, and the fine dusting of powdered sugar that had fallen onto seemingly every available surface. 

Robin laughed. “I got here early to help set up, I’m hardly about to shirk now.”

The women chatted amiably as they worked, Robin gamely pushing up her sleeves to wipe down the kitchen as Ilsa told her about the latest scrape the cats had got into.

“Where’s Nick?” Robin asked as she and Ilsa finished the cleaning. 

“He’s gone out to pick up a few things, you know, more napkins, some new wine glasses.” Ilsa shook her head at Robin’s curious look. “Ossie’s got a real love of pushing things off counters. Our regular glasses are too heavy, but wine glasses go smash.”

Robin laughed, then immediately felt bad. “That’s terrible,” she said.

Ilsa sighed. “I had a cat growing up, but it roamed about outside. I suppose I forgot what utter shites they can be.”

Robin caught sight of a clock. “Why don’t you finish getting ready, and I’ll finish up down here,” she suggested. Ilsa was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, and Robin knew her well enough to know that Ilsa had her outfit laid out, but had not budgeted enough time to actually put it on.

“Bless you, Rob,” Ilsa said, “I won’t be two shakes.”

Robin knew her way around the Herberts’ house from when she’d stayed with them, and was laying out plates and flatware on the table when Nick returned, a bit damp and carrying three bags of things.

“Hullo, Robin!” he said, dropping the bags onto the counter-top. “Good to see you. Where’s my wife?”

“I sent her to get ready,” Robin said, tugging one of the bags closer to peer inside. “I see you got a bit carried away, Ilsa only mentioned napkins and wine glasses.”

“Your memory is too good,” he said, hanging up his coat on the hook. “You’re impossible. It’s all stuff we need, anyway.”

Robin pulled a cat toy from the bag, raising an eyebrow. Nick laughed. 

“Don’t you start with me!” he said. “I can see Ilsa’s already put you to work, would you mind washing the new glasses while I change?” He gestured to the mud-spattered hem of his slacks. 

“Yeah, of course,” Robin said, accepting the cardboard box from Nick before he disappeared down the hall as well, bags in tow. The last thing she heard of him was Ilsa’s shriek as he threw open the bedroom door, and her admonishing laughter as it closed again. 

Standing at the sink, Robin found the silence of the house disconcerting; in her flat there was almost always music playing somewhere, and she’d come to find it comforting. Setting the box down half-opened, she went over to the sound system in the living room, which had a rack of CDs beside it. She knew that Nick refused to give them up, despite Ilsa’s insistence that a nice iPod would save them space. There was something soothing and familiar about the rack of jewel cases, and Robin selected one almost at random to play. 

Dolores O'Riordan’s voice came through the speakers, and Robin turned it down a notch or two before going back to the wine glasses. It was already past half-five, and the others should be arriving soon. She hoped that the Polworths would beat Cormoran to the door, and knew that he was often running a bit late, so there was still time. 

Sure enough, not ten minutes later, a knock came. 

“The door’s open!” Robin called, her hands full of the last glass. It swung open to admit Dave and his wife Penny, who came in, a bit damp. 

“Hello!” Robin called, setting down the glass on the drying rack. “I don’t think we’ve met in person before. I’m Robin Ellacott, I work with Cormoran.”

[Dave Polworth](https://www.fortressofsolitude.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/Hot-Shirtless-Photos-Ricky-Whittle.jpg) was somehow both nothing and everything like Robin had imagined him. He was black, bald and almost unbelievably handsome. [His wife,](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0859720/mediaviewer/rm1766828544) behind him, was also black, and beautiful in a friendly and approachable way. They were such a tall and striking couple that Robin found herself a bit taken aback.

Dave set down a box to shake her hand, and it was firm and friendly. “I’m Dave,” he said, a bit unnecessarily. “It’s good to put a face to the name.” Robin managed a smile that felt more natural by the moment.

“I’ve heard stories,” she said. 

“They’re probably all true,” his wife said with a laugh, coming around him to shake Robin’s hand as well. “I’m Penny, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“You as well,” Robin said. “I’m sure Nick and Ilsa will be out in a moment-”

Even as she said this, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. 

“Did I hear Davey?” cried Ilsa, coming out to hug her old friend. Nick was behind her, and warmly pecked her on the cheek. 

“It’s good to see you again,” he was saying as Ilsa and Dave were laughing about something no one else had heard. “I see you’ve already met Robin.”

“Yes,” Penny said, “and it’s good to see you too! Where should I put the gift?” She was holding a silver gift bag, which Nick took from her.

“I’ll set it with ours. Come on in, would you like a drink?”

Robin felt oddly alone all of a sudden, as Nick went to pour Penny a glass of wine and Dave and Ilsa chatted. The odd one out among couples. She hadn’t been the odd one out for many years.

On the stereo, the Cranberries began playing the opening notes of “Linger,” and Robin smiled. She had loved this song since the first time she’d heard it.

“Robin, did you put on music? Clever girl,” Ilsa said, coming over to her. “Good taste, too. Help me shift some things around to get the beer in the fridge?” 

The box Dave had brought turned out to be the promised selection of Sharp’s, and Robin helped as they got one or two of each beer in to chill. 

“I figured we’d order when everyone was here, to see what everyone wanted,” Nick said. “So now we’re just waiting for Oggy.”

“And he still doesn’t know this is a birthday party?” Penny asked over the rim of her brand-new wine glass. 

“No, his birthday is tomorrow and no one’s mentioned it at all,” Robin said. “He doesn’t like for it to be made much of.”

“Then why are we doing this?” Penny asked, looking surprised. “I would call this much.”

Ilsa smiled. “We do it because he never wants anything from anybody, even when it’s good for him. We do it because we love him.”

Robin flinched just a little at that. She didn’t love him. Not at all like that, anyway. Well, people love their friends, right? They were friends. 

“It’s just six now, he’ll probably be here soon,” Nick said. “Should we jump out and surprise him?”

“Absolutely,” Dave said, a light in his eye. 

“No,” Ilsa said, whacking him on the arm. “Go sit down, would you, and at least pretend you’re not seven years old anymore.”

“Pardon, I’m eight,” Dave said, grinning as his wife towed him over to the sofa. Nick went with them, taking his beer and throwing himself into his favorite armchair.

“Doing all right, Rob?” Ilsa asked.

“Yeah,” Robin said, blinking. “Just going to pour myself a glass.”

“Oh, take that apron off,” Ilsa said. “We put you right to work, didn’t we.”

“You know I don’t mind,” Robin replied, reaching behind herself to untie the strings. “Oh, where’s my mobile?” She handed the apron to Ilsa and went to find it.

It was in her bag, still on the stool she’d set it on when she’d arrived. “Cormoran texted me, he’s going to be here soon,” she called. Dave raised his glass in acknowledgement. Penny was flipping through CDs.

“Oh, I forgot to ask you to buy candles!” Ilsa exclaimed suddenly. 

“Oh bugger, I knew I was forgetting something,” Nick said from the other room. “Nothing to be done for it now.”

“He won’t mind,” Robin consoled Ilsa. “You know he won’t.”

“You’re right, I just don’t have anything else to decorate the cake with,” Ilsa said, frowning. “It’s not properly festive without candles.”

“It’s fine,” Robin said. “Where’s the cake hidden, anyway?”

“On my desk,” Ilsa said, waving a hand in the direction of the study. “I’ll send Nick to fetch it after dinner.”

Just then, a knock on the door. Ilsa bolted first, and Robin found herself standing alone by the counter as Cormoran came in to the house, a six-pack of his favorite beer in one hand. He looked a bit more worn than he had that morning, but he had changed into a blue collared shirt and khaki slacks, which made Robin smile. 

“Corm, you’re here!” Ilsa said, giving him a one-armed hug, which he returned, patting her back slightly. “Come in!”

Nick, Dave and Penny were now standing in the living room, where Cormoran saw them as he came through the door. “What’s all this?”

“Happy birthday, mate!” Dave said, his smile bordering on delighted at how gobsmacked Cormoran looked. The two men moved towards each other for a back-slapping hug. Robin couldn’t contain her smile as Cormoran demanded to know what was going on. Ilsa looked similarly pleased.

“It was Robin’s idea, she messaged us last week that we ought to put something together,” Ilsa was saying. Cormoran looked over, seeing her for the first time. She hid her smile behind her wine glass; his eyes were bright, and he was smiling too. 

“I never mentioned my birthday,” he said to Robin.

“I have your passport number memorized by now,” she reminded him. “And I’ve got you presents before. Don’t look so shocked.”

He shook his head, still smiling, and Robin could only smile back. 

“Come on, let’s everybody sit down,” Ilsa said as Cormoran gave Penny a quick hug as well. “We can sort out our order. Corm, do you want a glass for your beer?”

“No, bottle’s fine,” he said. 

“Rob, will you fetch the menu? It’s on the counter, just there,” Nick called, pointing. Robin grabbed the menu, and a pen as well. 

“Here you are,” she said, handing them over. All the seats were taken, so she sat on a footstool, smoothing her skirt out with one hand. 

“Right,” Nick said. “Let’s decide what we’re going to order. Plenty of rice and lo mein, of course. Just note down what you want and how much on the menu, and no, don’t even think about it!”

Dave had reached for his wallet, and slowly lifted his hand from his pocket and into the classic empty-handed I’m-innocent posture. Nick grinned.

“This is our gift to Corm, and to all of you,” he said. “Get whatever you like. And don’t look like that, Oggy, I’m a doctor and she’s a lawyer, we can bloody well afford takeaway Chinese for all of you.”

“You say that so confidently for a man who knows how much I can eat,” Cormoran said, and everyone laughed.


End file.
